


hey baby

by thedork101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing, based on movie dirty dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: “i want to know,” he began to sing, looking down at the beaming you. “if you’ll be my girl.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 26





	hey baby

the compound was empty for once, not a hero or god or even android in sight.

steve relished in the rare peace and was happy to find that the television was all his for the night. usually he’d be fighting bucky or clint over the remote, only for it to be taken out of their hands by a smug natasha. not tonight, though. tonight was steve’s night.

so there he was, captain america, national icon and america’s sweetheart, sprawled lazily across the couch while clicking mindlessly through television shows, hair a blonde mess and clothes all ruffled and mussed up. he groaned in displeasure when he came across yet another chick flick, all romantic cliches and a sickenly sweet plot that made him disgusted… and slightly envious if he were being honest.

steve could only watch, slightly intrigued as the innocent baby was being taught how to swivel her hips by the roguish johnny, snorting at the awkwardness of it all. he tensed when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming his way and made to sit up, but a set of small hands pushed him down gently by the shoulders. “hey stevie,” your soothing voice in his ear had him melting in his place, body slumping back into the cushions. “whatcha watchin’ there?”

his eyes brightened upon seeing your face and your plump lips pulled into a smile as you gazed fondly down on him. “romance movie,” he said, cheeks growing embarrassingly warm the longer you stared at him. “i was just-” he was cut off by your excited squeal and suddenly, you’re plopping down on the couch and leaning back against his outstretched legs. a wide grin adorned your face and his heart stuttered at the sight.

“dirty dancing! i love this movie!”, you exclaimed, smacking gently at his knee when you caught sight of him raising his eyebrows. “oh shush steve! it’s not what you think!”

steve’s lips parted to respond, but all thoughts of teasing you were thrown out the window when he caught sight of what you were wearing. you were swaddled in an oversized hoodie, looking ridiculously cute and tiny with your sweater paws. then he saw your bare legs and _wow, would you look at that._ your hoodie barely brushed the top of your smooth thighs and he sighed in relief (and slight disappointment, but let’s not get into that) when he saw your shorts peeking out from beneath your hoodie.

christ, if only you knew how much he longed for you. for your touch, your affection, your presence; he just wanted all of you.

he was shaken out of his stupor when he heard a loud “aww!” and he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the lovesick haze he was under, feeling ashamed for ogling you so blatantly. he turned his head to focus on the television instead, watching as baby and johnny dance goofily on a log. steve felt his lips twitch in amusement when he heard you squeal again, your hand slapping at his knee repeatedly. “oh my god steve, look at them! they’re so cute!”, you babbled, hands waving around animatedly as you continued to talk about how cute of a couple they were.

you stopped your enthusiastic rambling when you heard the deep rumble of steve’s laughter and you looked at him in awe as he threw his head back to laugh some more.

he was gorgeous.

his eyes were a perfect spring sky, squinted in mirth and gleaming beautifully with glee, his smile warmer than the gentle sun. you were enthralled by this man, this beautiful man with a heart of gold and with looks that can rival a god’s.

after a silent debate with yourself, you took the remote and turned the television off, his laughter dying down only to be replaced with confusion. “________?” you turned to face him, putting on a brave face as to not give away your anxiety.

“dance with me?” you grinned and held an expecting hand out to him. you watched with slight trepidation as his face fell, a frown on those pretty lips.

“i’m sorry, i-i can’t.”

you quickly pushed the disappointment that began to creep around your heart, not one to back down without a fight. “c’mon cap, don’t you wanna dance with me?”

god does he want to, especially when you were looking at him like that. with your pleading eyes and kissable lips pursing into the cutest pout he’s ever seen. it drove him crazy.

“oh doll…” steve sighed, carding a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. “i do want to dance with you. trust me, i do. i just- i’ve never really…”, he trailed off, averting his gaze from you.

“danced before?” your lips curled into a frown, wanting those baby blue eyes on you.

“i was frozen before i ever could.”

his bitterness did not go unnoticed by you and you reached out to take his hand in yours, twining your fingers through his. “steve.” his pale cheeks flooded with red, he lightly squeezed your hand and peered up at you through his lashes. “it’s okay, steve. i can teach you.” your smile was reassuring, eyes gentle and kind.

god damnit, he was whipped.

at his reluctant nod, you cheered and hurriedly stood up, pulling at his hand. “friday, could you play ‘hey baby’ by bruce channel?”, you called. your breath hitched as steve rose to his full height, hands still intertwined and body so close to yours. you didn’t even notice the music was playing until steve pointed it out, his eyebrows raised in delight.

“this song is pretty catchy ________.” you hummed in agreement and stepped even closer to him, forehead to chin, chest to chest. you heard his sharp inhale, wondered if he was just as affected as you were.

“put your hand on my hip.”, you instructed. he obeyed, of course, but not without dying a million times inside at the mere thought of touching you and holding you this close. his hand met the soft material of your hoodie, teeth digging into the soft expanse of his bottom lip. “pull me closer.” your honeyed voice whispered in his ear, quiet and rich, a shuddering breath leaving his mouth.

he tugged you by the hip, crushing your bodies together. he’s overwhelmed by your scent, a sweet vanilla penetrating his senses, leaving him pleasantly dizzy. “what next?”, he whispered himself, voice like gravel and laced with want.

“you let the music move you.”

your body fit him perfectly and together as one, you swayed slowly to the music. he could feel your soft breath on his neck, your warmth in his arms, your hand in his.

_’She’s so pretty, Lord, she’s fine  
I’m gonna make her mine, all mine  
Hey, hey baby  
I want to know if you’ll be my girl’_

steve chuckled at the irony and stepped back to twirl you around then back into his embrace, your giggles a melody of their own. “i want to know,” he began to sing, looking down at the beaming you. “if you’ll be my girl.”

if only you knew he meant it.

“hey, hey baby.”, you sang as well, letting go of his hand and securely wrapping your arms around his neck.

“i want to know if you’ll be my girl.” his free hand slid down your slide to rest on your other hip, noticing the hitch of your breath, the shyness of your smile. the song came to a smooth end, the music fading.

he knew what he had to do.

the playfulness was gone and replaced with an intensity you’ve never seen in steve. the music was gone now, your quiet breaths the only sound. still, he said, “i want to know if you’ll be my girl.”

your blinding smile was enough of an answer for him.

his mouth pressed down on yours tenderly, his lips softer and less chapped than you expected, but addicting. your arms pulled him closer, closer, closer until there’s no more space left to give.

he’s dreamt of this moment, this kiss, always his imagination. but now he knew; how you tasted, the feel of your lips on his, the heat of your body. “i love you,” he muttered, kissing you again and again. “i love you…”

“i love you too.”, you breathed, running your fingers through his golden locks, twirling it around your fingers. “i love you steve.”

you danced the night away, swaying to a silent rhythm, making up for lost time.

steve couldn’t have asked for a better date.

**Author's Note:**

> i love steve rogers ;;;;
> 
> i have an avengers blog aghagh
> 
> tumblr: penisparkerman
> 
> (listen,,, its funny)  
> (not rlly BUT SHUSH)


End file.
